It's A Wonderful Life
by Ketchum
Summary: S&S Based on the Famous Movie, Syaoran is troubled, and wants to take his life, will he see the light? *edited version with new scene up!*


It's a Wonderful Life  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura Style  
  
By: Ketchum  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Cardcaptor Sakura, or it's a wonderful life, sorry!  
  
I've started a tradition of writing one of these parody's for my current favorite anime each year, I'll have to put the others up, but here is this years :) Enjoy!  
  
*EDITED* I added a new scene with Yamazaki and Chiharu! Enjoy! (24-May-02)  
  
~ketch  
  
"Silver bells . . . Silver bells . . . It's Christmas time in the . . ."  
  
"Shut up!" a young boy shouted throwing a pillow at his CD player, the music abruptly stopped. Syaoran Li sat quietly on the floor in his bedroom, his back to the wall. He looked at the Japanese test in front of him. 52%, he sighed, today had not been his day. In fact he had not had a good day in quite a long time. He sighed again. He was falling behind in most of his classes, he felt excessively lonely at school, and he had failed the test to become the master of the clow cards. He felt that he had failed his family too, they sent him to Japan for the sole purpose of retrieving the cards and he failed. He sighed once again. He just wanted everything to go away, he couldn't take it anymore. He hit his head on the wall behind him, and closed his eyes. He just wanted to disappear off of the face of the planet. He looked out of the window. It was fiercely snowing. He stood up and grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack by his door. He picked up an envelope that was sitting on a nearby table and pushed it into his pocket. Slowly, he opened the door and took one last look around his small apartment.  
  
Feet pounded down the stairs as he descended down the steps, he pushed his way out of the door as a cold burst of wind hit him in the face. Slowly, he walked as the wind whipped through his ears and the cold stung his face. Soon, there was a familiar house visible in the distance. In the window he could see Sakura and her family eating dinner. He walked up the front steps and opened the storm door.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hear what?" her father wondered.  
  
"Sounds like someone is at the door," she responded.  
  
"Nah, it's probably just the wind,"  
  
"Well just to be sure..." she stood up.  
  
Syaoran placed the envelope in the door and walked away briskly.  
  
Sakura opened up the door and looked around, she didn't see anyone. She looked down and saw the envelope, addressed to "Sakura".  
  
Syaoran took one last look at the house before walking toward his "thinking spot".  
  
Syaoran looked over the bridge, the wind blew his hat off, but he let it go. He took a rock in his hand and tossed it over, and watched it fall. It hit the water and splashed before quickly being rushed down stream. "I wish I had never been born," he muttered. He took his jacket off and sat it on the ground. He shivered at the freezing wind that seemed to attack his whole body. He stepped up onto the edge of the bridge and looked down.  
  
Little did he know but he was being watched from a tree. The spy snapped his fingers and in a moment's notice the stranger was in the water. "Help! Help!" he shouted. Syaoran jumped in. The water felt like hundreds of needles, pricking him everywhere. He swam as fast as he could to the man and pulled him to shore.  
  
"Thanks son," the man said.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" Syaoran asked, silently cursing the fact that his plan had been destroyed, as the two of them walked toward a nearby cabin.  
  
"The question is, what were you doing?" the man asked.  
  
"I was thinking,"  
  
"You mean, wishing you were never born,"  
  
Syaoran shivered, "What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I'm Clarence, your guardian angel,"  
  
"Sure, And I'm,"  
  
"Syaoran Li, I know,"  
  
Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Right, okay, are you a card?"  
  
"A Clow card? No, I told you son, I'm your guardian angel,"  
  
"Illusion maybe?"  
  
"Syaoran, do you really wish you were never born?"  
  
"The snow card! You caused the storm!" he said, trying his hardest to come up with an explanation.  
  
"Syaoran! Answer my question,"  
  
"Yes, I really wish I was never born,"  
  
There was a flash of lightning, "Then so be it,"  
  
Suddenly Syaoran felt warm, and his coat was on.  
  
"Wait, how'd that happen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My coat is back, I'm not wet anymore either,"  
  
"Why should you be? It's not like you were ever born or anything,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wished you were never born, and your wish came true,"  
  
"Right, Well, since I didn't get to my plans for the night, and I have another card to deal with, I probably should go to Sakura's house, and get my letter back before she reads it,"  
  
"Okay," Clarence smiled to himself.  
  
"Where is it?" Syaoran shouted, he looked around through the snow, more fiercely each progressing moment. "Darn, she probably got it," he lifted his hand to knock.  
  
Touya bounded down the steps and opened the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Sakura home," he sort of mumbled.  
  
"That's not funny jerk," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like you don't know,"  
  
"Know what?" but Touya slammed the door before responding. Syaoran stomped away toward his house.  
  
"Syaoran, wait up!" shouted Clarence as he followed him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Syaoran, you were never born, the world is much different then you are used to, stop doing this and accept your fate,"  
  
"I hate clow cards, this makes me even angrier that, even though we THOUGHT we got all of them, supposedly we did not!"  
  
Syaoran came to his front door and reached into his pocket for his key. But it was gone.  
  
"Agh! It mush have fallen out!" he hit the door. Wei answered it.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Wei . . ."  
  
"Excuse me young man, may I ask who you are?"  
  
"It's me Syaoran, Li Syaoran!" A young girl ran to the door. "Who is it Wei?"  
  
"Go to bed Meiling!" he shouted.  
  
"Meiling! You must remember me?"  
  
"Of coarse I do! How could I forget you?"  
  
"Thank you! Finally!"  
  
"Your that kid, in my class, you know, the one that tells all those stories, Yamazaki!"  
  
"Me?! No! It's Syaoran!"  
  
"Yea, now that I look at you, I can see you're not him, he's much taller, and his hair is a different color, so therefore, sorry I don't remember you, where do I know you from?"  
  
"I'm your cousin!"  
  
"No, I only have four cousins, and they're all girls,"  
  
"Ergh! Meiling!"  
  
"Wei, he's creepy, close the door," she ordered, and Wei slammed the door, almost enjoying it. Syaoran ran down the steps back to the outside, he wondered what he should do. Maybe he could try Yamazaki's house.  
  
He looked at his surroundings, which way was Yamazaki's? He turned to the left and walked quickly, leaving Clarence behind. "Wait up Syaoran," Clarence said, appearing next to him.  
  
"This is absolutely ridiculous," Syaoran said, quickening his pace. He took a sharp left turn and his feet slipped from underneath of him. He landed on his back, hitting his head on the cement.  
  
"That's weird," he said, sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. "That should have hurt,"  
  
"I told you Syaoran, you were never born," Clarence said, obviously irritated at the boy. Syaoran ignored Clarence and peered ahead of him. The snow was getting bad, he could barely see in front of him. He knew Yamazaki lived somewhere on this street. He looked at the house numbers as he walked. Then he saw it, Yamazaki's, it looked so warm and inviting. He hurried up the steps and knocked on the door.  
  
The door flung open, and there stood Chiharu. "You're not the pizza man," she said disappointed.  
  
"Chiharu! Hi, is Yamazaki here?"  
  
"Um, do I know you?" she asked uneasily.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny," he muttered, "Yamazaki?" he asked again. She turned into the house and screeched his name.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, appearing on the scene.  
  
"Yamazaki, hi, I'm locked out of my house and I was wondering,"  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, interrupting Syaoran.  
  
"Not you too!" he threw his hands into the air.  
  
"Um, let's go inside now," Yamazaki said slowly, closing the door in Syaoran's face.  
  
"This is a just cruel joke, and everyone is in on it," Syaoran said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just don't understand," Clarence said quietly.  
  
Just then two very familiar faces ran by.  
  
"It's in the park!" a small flying bear shouted.  
  
Syaoran ran after them.  
  
"I call you! Clow cards! Come to my aid! Time!" everything froze, except for the Cardcaptor and her sidekick, Syaoran, and of coarse Clarence. The snow card stopped in its place, and looked at it's soon to be master.  
  
"Return to your power confined," she shouted. The spirit warped, and in a few moments was in card form right in front of a dark hair girl.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Ask her," he pointed.  
  
"Hey! Tomoyo!" he shouted racing toward her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Syaoran,"  
  
"Did you see what just happened?"  
  
"No," he decided it would be easier to respond that way, less explaining to do, "So, where's Sakura?"  
  
"That's not funny," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Go away!" she turned and ran.  
  
"The nerve of you, brat!" shouted Kero as they ran.  
  
"Wonder what's up with them, and why Tomoyo is catching the cards, she has no power, was she granted Cardcaptor?" Syaoran trailed on, thinking aloud. Just then a bell rang.  
  
"Congratulations Sarah," Clarence said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing,"  
  
"Why did you say congratulations?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, if you must know, every time a bell rings an angel gets their wings, it was just Sarah's turn,"  
  
"Oh, do you have your wings?"  
  
"No, you were my last hope,"  
  
"A lost cause no doubt,"  
  
"Hey, I did keep you from jumping," he pointed out.  
  
"True,"  
  
Syaoran turned to Clarence, "So, where's Sakura? Why isn't she the Cardcaptor?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yea, where is she?" Clarence snapped his fingers and in a moment he was standing in front of a large stone. He bent down and looked at it.  
  
"Kinomoto Nadeshiko," the stone read, "Died April 3, 1993,"  
  
"Oh, Sakura's mother," he said looking up towards Clarence. "What does this have to do with anything?" Clarence just pointed. Syaoran looked over to the "rock" next to it.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, died September 9, 2001,"  
  
"What's this about?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Syaoran, remember the incident where you captured the freeze card?  
  
"At the ice rink?"  
  
"Yes, well . . ."  
  
"You can't be serious!" he shouted throwing himself down to the ground.  
  
"I am serious, Syaoran, you may not believe it but you made so much of a difference in this girls life,"  
  
"Oh God!" he shouted. "No!"  
  
He stood up fiercely, "I want to go home,"  
  
"Syaoran you have no home,"  
  
"Not My apartment, my home! I want to go to Hong Kong!" he shouted.  
  
Syaoran looked around, "Is this?"  
  
"Hong Kong, yes, this is where your mother and father live," There was a scream from inside of the house, he knew it as his mother's.  
  
"I thought he left," Syaoran said bitterly.  
  
"No, he is still here,"  
  
"Mother..." he whispered, running towards the house, "Mother!" he shouted banging on the door, there was another scream. "Why is my father here?! He's dead!" he shouted.  
  
"Syaoran, your father left because of you, he didn't like that you were granted with the powers, which could easily beat him, and as you know he died in that car accident, but he never went on that car ride, so he is still here,"  
  
"I want to go back! I don't want my mother and sisters to suffer, I want to go back, I want it to be the way it was before,"  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, there is no hope, you are stuck like this now, you said you really wished you had never been born, and you got your wish,"  
  
"No I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Then why were you going to take your life?"  
  
"Because," a tear rolled down his cheek, "Because there is no use for me,"  
  
"Well now you can see, there has been a use for you, and there still is in the future, remember Syaoran everything happens for a reason,"  
  
"I know! Oh god! My family! My Sakura!" he stopped himself, did he just say 'My Sakura'?  
  
"Clarence Please, I want to go back," rain started to pour harder, and harder and there was a flash of lighting.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
There was another flash of lightning.  
  
"Okay then," Clarence snapped his fingers, and Syaoran was lying on the bank, by the bridge, soaking wet. "Where am I?" he looked around, he must have been dreaming. He stood up and shivered. Where was his coat? He forgot about it, he had something more important to do.  
  
"Dear Sakura,  
  
By the time you read this I will be gone, I just wanted to say thank you for being my only friend, even if you were just being nice to me since I was the new kid, Anyway, I hope you have a good Christmas. Tell anyone who cares I'll miss them. If you go in my locker, I left all my magic stuff for you there, try to get it as soon as possible, because I don't want anyone else to have it, and when they clean my locker yea, you get it. Between you and Kero you can probably figure it out. Well, I should go. Thank you again, and I'll miss you very much.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Li Syaoran"  
  
Sakura read again, she stiffed a little bit. "Sakura there is no answer," he father said throwing the phone down on the couch.  
  
"I know dad! I told you! I called like five times!"  
  
"Sakura he's fine, probably just having some mental crisis, and he'll come around, maybe he's went back to Hong Kong, and didn't have a suit case, there are many logical explanations," her brother tried to comfort her.  
  
"Okay," she sniffed again. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Sakura said running to the door. She slowly opened it up, and a dripping Syaoran stood in front of her. "Syaoran!" she shouted and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Well hello to you too," Syaoran said, a slight smile forming on his face, until he realized she was crying. "Sakura? I take it you got my letter," he mumbled.  
  
"No kidding!" she said letting go. "What in the world were you thinking?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura," he hugged her again, "I'm so sorry, I'm so glad to see you," he whispered.  
  
"You too"  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking, Sakura, I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you,"  
  
Sakura's ears practically fell off, "Where did this come from?" she asked.  
  
"I just, um, had an enlightenment,"  
  
"Thank goodness you're okay, promise me you will NEVER scare me like that again?"  
  
"I promise,"  
  
"Well then I love you too," she smiled. Just then a bell hanging off of the Christmas tree rang.  
  
"Congrats Clarence," Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Your angel?" Sakura asked.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Well a bell rang, and every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings,"  
  
"Yes Sakura, my guardian angel," he said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Hi is mom there?"  
  
"Is this little brother?"  
  
"Yes Futtie, give the phone to mom,"  
  
"Okay! Merry Christmas! MOM!!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mother, I was just calling to say Merry Christmas,"  
  
"Merry Christmas, I love you son,"  
  
"Love you too Mom,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"Think he learned his lesson?" an old woman asked.  
  
"Yes grandma, you sure taught him," Fanren giggled.  
  
"Well! He was going to jump!"  
  
"He wouldn't have jumped," Meiling said.  
  
"I know, believe me, I know," his mother said, gingerly holding the phone.  
  
Syaoran pulled the covers up in his bed and closed his eyes. He thought about how everything could be so much worse, and how he didn't have it that badly off. He smiled and drifted off into dreamland.  
  
  
  
So, you like?? Please read and review! 


End file.
